Alicia Crystella
Alicia Crystella is an Imperial Knight. She was born as a daughter of a duke house. Appearance She is a tall, beautiful woman with a thin body and long, slender limbs. She also has long waist-length red hair. She also wears small, edged glasses, which gives her an intellectual impression, along with wearing lightweight, easy-to-move-in armor, that lets her shoulders out, and a mantle. Her armor highlights her breasts. Personality Her public face is that of a kind, polite, friendly, and gentle person with a strong sense of moral justice towards anyone who threatens the peace and safety of the kingdom and its people along with having an amazing communication ability, which shows she has a sharp awareness of her surroundings and the people around her. Her true self, on the other hand, is one who hates all the Races, including herself, calling them unsightly and weak, while she truly admires Demonic Beings, considering them beautiful and superior lifeforms. However, both her public and true selves share one common trait. In both forms, Alicia was someone that was too serious. No matter what she did, she earnestly exerted her all without making any compromise. What she loves most about the Demonic Beings is the sheer amount of damage and destruction they do, with little to no restraint, and is enamored with Diablo for the same reason. The fact that Diablo calls himself "a demonic king from another world" only serves to amplify this mindset. She is obsessed with the principle that nothing should be left half-finished. She's really good at pretending to be a kind, sane woman. She's really sociopathic and hates everyone, including herself. Background Her mother and father are abusive parents. They force her to study "proper" education until it damages her eyesight, then berate her for the glasses she wears so she can actually see (at least well enough to actually be able to recognize who she's talking to), routinely go through her possessions without notice or consent, despite her being a full-grown adult, and summarily destroy anything they consider "improper", only notifying her afterwards, and are constantly dismissive of her career and efforts, even going so far as to threaten her with ambushing her with a "proper" husband that they choose for her if she doesn't hurry up and find one for herself. She was forced into becoming an Imperial Knight, and endured a great deal of humiliation in the process, as a token female knight. Her hatred just kept on building over the years until she snapped, and wanted to end it all. chronology Volume 2 Alicia is summoned by Chester Ray Galford. She shows up at the Diablo party. She chats with Rem, Shera and Diablo. She's having a party with the Diablos in town. Volume 3 Alicia Volume 4 Alicia held hostage to save Shera but Elgard Volume 6 Volume 12 Abilities She is noble and strong since only those with a pedigree and true strength can become a state knight. Equipment Her weapon of choice is a sword. Relationships Kingdom of Lyferia While she is well regarded by the King and publicly an state knight of high esteem, Alicia hates the Kingdom and its corrupt officials. Fallen Edelgard Alicia views Edelgard as a beautiful being since she is a Fallen, but is also loyal to her since she saved her life from the other Fallen that tried to kill her when their plan to fully awaken Klem failed. Krebskulm She wanted to revive her in order to destroy the races but was disappointed that when she revived she had a childish mentality and was persuaded to not harm the races. She then conspired to awaken her with hatred by having Saddler harm someone Klem cared about. Diablo's Group Diablo When Alicia initially met Diablo, she merely thought of him as a strong being that could be manipulated into furthering her goals of reviving the Demon King and causing the destruction of the Races. After Alicia was attacked by the Demonic Beings other than Edelgard for failing to fully revive Krebskulm, she lost her purpose in life until Diablo gave her a new purpose. She is now fiercely loyal to Diablo. In exchange for Diablo and Krebskrum's aid in healing Edelgard, she first offers to take her own life, when Diablo prevents that, she willingly devotes her life to his service. It doesn't hurt that she interprets Diablo's words as seeking to root out and destroy the corruption of the kingdom she hates, even if it ultimately means overthrowing the kingdom in the process. Rem Shera L. Greenwood Rose They have a good relationship, since Alicia declared that she belongs to Diablo, and that she would die the moment he gave the order for her to die. Sylvie Horn Lumachina Gallery Diablo's war scythe.jpg Alicia cristela 2.jpg Alicia holds Shera hostage.png Alicia sitting next to Diablo.jpg D5KNPxZW0AABtdi.jpg Illust_img523513.png Volume_12.jpg Alicia 2.jpg Isekai Maou 05 07.jpg Isekai Maou 05 08.jpg Isekai Maou 05 11.jpg Isekai Maou 05 15.jpg Isekai Maou 05 16.jpg Imperial episode.jpg Isekai Maou 06 02.jpg Isekai Maou 06 06.jpg Isekai Maou 06 07.jpg Isekai Maou 06 12.jpg Isekai Maou 06 14.jpg Isekai Maou 06 15.jpg Episode 6.jpg Isekai Maou 07 02.jpg Isekai Maou 07 06.jpg Episode 8.jpg Isekai Maou 08 07.jpg Isekai Maou 09 02.jpg Isekai Maou 09 12.jpg Isekai Maou 09 15.jpg Isekai Maou 09 17.jpg Isekai Maou 09 18.jpg Isekai Maou 10 01.jpg Isekai Maou 10 03.jpg Isekai Maou 10 04.jpg Isekai Maou 10 06.jpg Isekai Maou 10 08.jpg Isekai Maou 10 10.jpg Isekai Maou 10 12.jpg Isekai Maou 10 13.jpg Isekai Maou 11 03.jpg Isekai Maou 11 05.jpg Isekai Maou 11 10.jpg Isekai Maou 11 15.jpg Isekai Maou 12 01.jpg Isekai Maou 12 06.jpg Isekai Maou 12 18.jpg Isekai Maou 12 20.jpg Isekai Maou 12 21.jpg Isekai Maou 12 23.jpg Isekai Maou 12 22.jpg Trivia Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lyferia Category:Yandere